Bella:The Vampire Slayer
by almostjaime
Summary: Rewrite version. I believe it's gonna be better this time: Bella Turns into the Vampire Slayer after Edward leaves her in New Moon. 100 Years later they meet again, But is Bella Ready to see his face? uh...no. T For language. Bella's a potty mouth:
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning **

"Edward, don't leave me! Please!" I Pleaded with him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I don't want you; you were nothing more to me but an infatuation." His Voice was sharp as he said these things through his teeth.

"You don't want me?" I asked hurt and broken. Tears peaked out of my eyes, Edward still didn't look at me. But I felt as if he knew those tears were rolling down the sides of my face.

"No, goodbye Isabella." He was gone, right after he said that. He sped off vampire speed, and I'd never see him again.

"No Edward! Please!" I screamed it out. But he was already gone. I ran after him, but he was already too far gone for me to find him. So I gave up.

I laid on the forest floor for hours and hours. Not knowing that it has actually been hours. I was still bleeding from when I tripped earlier that day. I just laid there motionless with my eyes closed.

**(Sam pov)**

The reclusive Isabella Swan was lost. And it was my job to find her. If that leech did anything to her, I knew what would happen. And I knew that he knew. I was still bleeding from the battle I had with some red head vamp earlier today, she got me bad. My knuckles and arms were clawed from her razor-sharp fingernails.

And then I saw her. Lying on the forest floor. I could hear her breathing but her eyes were closed.

"Isabella? Have you been hurt?" I asked her, Her response made me sick and took me a minute to reply.

**(Bella pov)**

"Edward? Edward is that you?" I asked Hoping with all my heart that it was Edward, And all of what happened was just some sort of trick to the mind.

"Bella this is Sam Uley" The person answered after a while. His voice was unrecognizable for me. And the name didn't ring any bells for me.

"I am here to take you home." He said Calmly. He picked me up and Began To carry me somewhere. I didn't know where, but I didn't Care or protest. I was so tired, And vulnerable at this moment.

I said nothing and my eyes remained closed. A few moments later I was placed on a cushion that I soon figured out that was my couch. And I drifted into a deep Slumber.

**(Flash back ends)**

**Chapter 1**

**(100 years later)**

"Carmen!" I screamed through our mansion, thanks to the council's daily pay.

"What Bella?" she yelled from her upstairs bathroom. It sounded like she had a mouth full of toothpaste.

"If you want people to think were human, you have to get to school on time!" I yelled up the stairs.

So here's what happened: Sam Uley's blood entered my blood stream I became immortal and Strong, like Carmen, but her story is different from mine. So basically I am part werewolf without the hairiness if you know what I mean. I don't transform into a wolf at all. But I do have the same hatred for non-vegetarian vampires. Which is why me and

Carmen are Vampire Slayers? The council told us it's against the rules to work alone, but we got along very well with each other. Carmen had blond hair and blue eyes and tan skin.

Carmen is and was my best friend.

I heard her spit into the sink atrociously loud and rinse it down the sink. "Fine!" I heard her scream down the stairs.

Today was our first day back to Forks; I haven't been back there in almost a hundred years. But it was about time to face my past.

**(Edward PoV)**

I still loved Bella with all my heart. But when I and my family looked in the city records to what happened to her, she seemed to have just disappeared from the face of the earth. After a newspaper headline of "girl lost in woods" she completely disappeared. No college records or marriage licenses. She was gone. And we all figured she died soon after. I would never see my dear sweet Bella again. But then we looked in the cemetery for her tombstone. It was not there. She was utterly and completely gone.

All of my family had lost there spark as soon as the found out fifty years ago.

Carlisle did not love doctoring.

Alice did not shop with a sense of pride.

Emmett didn't beg me or jasper to wrestle him anymore.

Jasper just drifted along the hall ways blaming him self for everything that had happened because he snapped at Bella at her birthday party.

Rosalie no longer looked at herself in the mirror anymore, she just thought about how mean she was to Bella.

And Esme just looks like a complete wreck, she had lost another child.

But here came another day at forks high school. Sitting in the cafeteria while the preps gossiped around us.

**(Bella PoV)**

I and Carmen walked into the no longer familiar high school.

"Welcome to hell," I said and Carmen laughed at my inside joke.

She had helped me get through the whole "Edward" thing. So she knew all the stories. And of course me being still human I immediately drop my books. And the person that helps me, I wouldn't ever believe it. It looked like Mike Newton!

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said back

"are you new here?" he asked

"Um, yeah. Hi I am Bella Swan"

"I'm Peter, Peter Newton."

I smiled at his last name. And then he smiled with me.

"Um, Bella. Do you need help finding any of your classes?"

"Well here's my schedule" I said getting slip of paper out of my pocket.

"Cool, We have English together!" Said Peter excitedly.

"Really? That's great." I told him happily but not nearly reaching his level of excitement.

"Yeah we better get to English" peter said.

We walked over to the door at the end of the hall.

"Me lady" he said directing me in front of him.

"Why thank you good sir. I gave my best shot at an English accent. And then we both giggled at our joke.

In English I introduced my self to the class and I took my seat diagonally from peter. And the rest of English was pretty much a blur.

Then in math I at in the exact middle of the class and I sat right next to Carmen. I was helping her though everything. Calculus or math period. Has never been her thing. Her thing involved daggers and knives in demon hearts. So she really couldn't show off her skills at school.

Then I had history with nobody. It was dreadfully boring. But after history were lunch and my free period. Between math and history peter asked me to sit next to him. So I invited my "sister" Carmen to come with me and he said it was okay.

So there I was walking into the cafeteria for the first time in a hundred years. And there they were. The Cullen's. The elusive Cullen's were here in this cafeteria. I didn't know what to do. I stopped breathing and I fell to my knees. Carmen suddenly came from behind me.

"Bella? Whets wrong?" she asked with anxiety.

" Carmen, the Cullen's, there here. I wasn't expecting......" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Those fuckers! They are going to be dead for what they did to -" Carmen said angrily before I cut her off.

"Carmen no you can't I don't want them to know I'm here, maybe I can avoid this."

"You know this whole avoiding thing won't last long." She said matter -of-factly.

"Well I've got to try; I want nothing to do with them. Especially Edward." I told her.

"I'll block my thoughts then. I know how much this means to you." She told me making me feel better.

* * *

**How's that for a rewrite? Do you like it? Tell me in a review:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Edward pov)**

I saw Alice. Her face was in complete horror. And then I read her thoughts. According to her vision; all of the Cullen's futures were gone. My eyes widened, my muscles clenched. I immediately got up from the cafeteria's table.

"Oh no. everyone we have to get out of this cafeteria now!" I said in urgency. Everyone stared at me in terror.

"Edward what's going on?!" asked Jasper. He obviously felt my emotion of fear.

"All of our futures just disappeared. We have to get out of here." I said.

We all quickly got up from the table. We charged out of the cafeteria. The thoughts around me we all about us, the Cullen's.

_Gosh, what freaks…_

_Where are they going in such a hurry?_

_Where's the fire?_

"Guys?" Alice finally spoke as we exited the high school.

"What?" Rosalie said.

"Our futures are back. Whatever was going to kill us, it must have been in the high school." She said.

"Well, don't make me the bearer of bad news, but I think we have to go back in there and find out what that evil is."I said

"Hell yes!" Emmett said in reply. He sounded way too excited.

We then went back into the high school. We walked in a single file line, me being in the front.

"Okay our futures are now gone." She said.

We went searching in the cafeteria. And that is where we all saw her.

Our Bella was on the floor on her knees and that Newton boy and a girl I didn't know were with her. I could tell that she was trying to get him away from him. We ran human speed over to Bella. Our Bella was back. She was alive, which really didn't make sense, but she was back!

**(Bella pov)**  
"No peter really I don't need help." I was holding onto my stomach for dear life. It's no wonder he wanted to help me. I probably looked like I was going to puke…maybe I was…

And if my gag reflex just wasn't about to go off the Cullen's appeared right in front of me. My plan went amiss.

And there they all were. They were standing right next to me but they were all speechless, yet they were ready to burst from joy. I couldn't look at any of them.

Carmen spoke to them "You get the fuck away from her!"

She spat the words at them. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

And then she helped me up. My rib cage was about to collapse. It hurt way to much to see them. And I walked away from them without a word. Peter walked with me over to his table. And Carmen and Peter sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked concerned. He looked so sweet and innocent like his ancestor once did.

"No... I think I am sick. I need to go home."

"Okay. I'll help you over to the office," Said Carmen.

"I'll come with you and drive you home." Peter insisted and then they both helped me over to the office. And then I felt a deadly glare from the Cullen's. It was not a glare of hatred, but a glare of hurt. But that is just too bad, because they have all hurt me first.

I entered the office and they let me go home. But I convinced Mike, I mean Peter to stay at school so he could give me the rest of my homework later. And then Carmen drove me home.

I simply lay in bed for the rest of the day. My stomach was killing me.

_If only I never had to go back to school. _

But that argument quickly ended in my head. Too many people saw me that day. There was no way for people wouldn't notice if I just disappeared for the rest of forever.

**(Edward pov)**  
We stared as Bella left the cafeteria with Newton and the unknown girl. We were all incredibly hurt. She said nothing to us, but I could tell that she recognized us. She stared at us in fear. Then Alice spoke again.

"Um...people, I figured out what the 'evil' was." she said nervously.

"What Alice?" we all asked "well...the minute Bella walked out the cafeteria, our futures came back..."

"Bella is not evil!" I yelled at Alice. If it was possible my blood would be boiling with anger. Bella was my angel. She was beautiful. She couldn't be the reason for our futures being gone.

"Don't worry Edward. We'll figure this all out." said Alice with a sigh. I noticed jasper wrap an arm around her and Alice rested her head on his chest. God, I hope someday soon, that'll be Bella and me.

**(Bella pov)**  
**(Later that day)**

My cell phone rung. I rolled over in my bed to my nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered dully into the phone. I didn't have any enthusiasm at this moment.

"Bella?"

It was Edward's voice so I quickly hung up. How did he get this number?

The phone rung again. I answered.

"Please, just leave me alone!" I yelled into the phone desperately.

"Bella?" It was Carmen's voice.

"Oh! Sorry Carmen, the Cullen's some how got my number." I explained. I sighed.

"Those son of bitches. Give me there number so I can harass them back." She said half-excited. She was always the best at making me feel better in times like these.

"Ooh I don't know? Okay!" I quickly changed my mind and then I gave her their number.

And then we quickly said our good byes. I rolled back onto my stomach and closed my eyes.

_Carmen will make everything better by the time I'm awake…_

**(Edward pov)**

Bella had hung up on me. I couldn't believe it. How could she hang up on me? And she sounded in so much pain on the phone. I would definitely call her later. A few moments later I got a phone call, immediately expecting Bella.

"Bella!?" I asked in desperation.

"No. you leave her the fuck alone! Or you'll have to deal with me. Got it!?!"

It was the voice of the unknown girl. Why was she calling me? Bella must have gave her our number…

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Carmen. Bella's best friend that loves her very much and would defiantly kill a whole bunch of vampires for her," She spat through the phone.

I was shocked. She knew our secret. How could Bella do this to us? SHE SWORE! She swore she'd never tell anyone.

"Vampire? Who's a vampire? I'm not a vampire!" I said nervously and also unconvincing. How could Bella tell on our secret? God…I'm fucked.

"Dude, I know a vampire when I see one. I'm not stupid." Carmen said nastily through the phone. I could tell this bitch was hard-core. Probably abused as a child. Lack of a real father figure. Something like that. But how could she know a vampire by just looking at one?

"What are you?" I asked apprehensively into the phone.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?"

"What are you?" I asked again, More demanding this time.

"Bella and I are vampire slayers."

I was quiet for a long minute. I tried to wrap my head around this idea. But it's just so…Impossible. How could this happen? Slayers aren't real. They're just a myth created to scare Vampires into vegetarianism.

"You can't tell me you've never heard of a vampire slayer?"

"Well, not exactly. But I have seen that one movie from the nineties. Wasn't that about the vampire slayer?"

"Whatever, jackass."

And then the phone line had been dead. I wish I could understand what was really happening. What was going on with my Bella? I miss her so much. I wish she'd at least speak to me.

**Tell me how you are enjoying the rewrite version of this in a review! Also, I recently just added a new story, its name is ****Carlie****. I know, this isn't fair, but If I can get more than 7 reviews for THAT story. I'll update this one. I swear.**

**Haha. About 6 months of waiting and you finally got an update:]**

**-sully cully**


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella pov)

Carmen finally got home from school. Before when she called me she must have been in the car on the way home. I was still lying down in my bed. Hiding under the covers. Lights Turned off. Door closed. Country music surrounding me.

Why country music, you ask? To torture myself, country music is the music of pain.

There was a soft knock on the door followed by Carmen's voice. "Bella?" The door opened slightly, letting a stream of blinding light into my dark and depressing room.

I stayed still with my eyes shut, safely under covers. She was quiet for three minuscule seconds…

"Rascal Flatts? Oh, God. Bella? Bella!" She started freaking out.

She ripped the covers off my bed and began shaking me.

"Jesus CHIRST! Stop it! I'm awake! I'M AWAKE!" I said angrily and I took the covers back and placed them promptly over my face so I was unable to see the light.

She sighed and landed on my bed. She sat right next to my legs, her own legs hanging off the sides of my bed. "Thank god. I remember how you always said country music made you wanted to kill yourself."

I laughed harshly under my blanket. "I wasn't serious, C."

"You never know with you, B." She whispered. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel like hell, and then I realized that I still have to go to school tomorrow so that makes me feel worse."

"I could write you a note." She offered.

I got out from under the covers but my eyes were still closed. I bunched up the blankets and put them under my head. My eye opened and began to get used to the light. I sighed.

"I don't think notes from sisters apply. But thanks anyway."

"No problem." She told me.

"um...Carmen?" I asked.

"um...Bella?" she said imitating my tone.

"What did you say to Edward on the phone?" I asked unsure if I even wanted to know.

"I told him to leave you _the fuck_ alone," I interrupted her with a small groan. I didn't want to admit it. But I didn't want Carmen being mean to him…

She went on "And then I told him what we are. Vampire Slayers."

I didn't mean to react the way I did. But at least I didn't show it. On the outside I was cool as a cucumber. On the inside, however, I was sort of freaking out…but I knew Edward wouldn't believe C anyways.

"Okay. I guess they would have figured it out sooner or later anyways." I mumbled. I started to sit up right then. My hands went to my head. I coughed loudly. Then Sniffled.

"B? Are you okay? Seriously?" Carmen was concerned.

"I really don't know. I just wish there was some way that I never had to talk to them again. But then I remember why we were sent here. To kill the evil. Not the Cullen's but the other evil that is coming."

"Yeah, thank God we have the coven on our side, otherwise we would have never known those demons were going to come here and attack."

"We may want more help though. According to the witch's coven, there weren't going to be just two or three so it might be more than we can handle."

"Want me to call Liza and Paige?"(Other slayers)

"Not until we know for sure they are needed." I told her. We talked a few more minutes and then I decided to get out of my bed and go take a shower.

I came out of my bathroom in nothing but a robe and went to go look for Carmen. I found her in the kitchen making some Ramen noodles.

"Carmen, you don't have to do that for me." I told her. I smiled softly.

"I'm not. I am just hungry."

"Huh. Do you want to share? I haven't eaten all day. I skipped breakfast and left during lunch so you know."

"OKAYS."

We both sat down to a trẻs Classy dinner of ramen.

"After dinner want to go out and patrol?" I asked.

"Well it is our job and inescapable duty isn't it?" Carmen said dryly.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

We ate our dinner and I got into my favorite leather jacket and holiest jeans. And then just some random tennis shoes. Didn't care what they were. All my shoes are converse and vans.

Then I put my hair up then walked over to the secret compartment in my closet to get my holy water, crosses and my favorite "Mr. pointy-stick thing". Then I put the objects in my secret compartments in my leather jacket. I was ready to slay.

"Yo Carmen? You ready?" I yelled it throughout the house. She walked down the stairs and was by the door ready to leave.

"Do I look ready?"

Wow she looked like the devil and ready to kill. I had to admit she definitely was ready.

"Hell yeah. Let's go."

* * *

We were now at the graveyard. Carmen and I were looking and we couldn't find any fresh graves. But being a slayer, you just know that there are vamps nearby. There is just a feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. I not really something you can explain to a human. Me and Carmen were humans per say but not really. Because we live forever and only demons can kill us. Not natural causes that is damn well true.

"Where are they? Is it just me? Do you feel it to?" Carmen asked.

"No, no. I feel it to. There is something wrong here. Where are the vampires?"

"Right behind you." An unknown voice was behind me. I figured it was a vampire. But I was wrong it was three vampire_s_.

"I'm right behind you," Carmen whispered behind me.

"You're ready C?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Hell yeah."

"One," I began to count.

"Two," Followed Carmen.

"Three," I finished.

And as I said three we charged the evil vampires. I cornered the one that spoke first and staked it immediately. Carmen began to beat one of them down. _Any fuckin time now C…_

"Carmen! Just kill the bastard and- "the other vampire came from behind me and knocked the wind right out of me. I took the son-of-a-bitch and flipped him over my head from behind my back. And then before he could get up I staked him. While I was doing that Carmen finally staked the vamp.  
"Carmen what the hell was that! You could have killed that bastard in an instant and you choose to beat the thing into a bloody pulp!"

"sorry, B." She said with a smirk. "That Vamp and I were really connecting."

I rolled my eyes at her.

Before Carmen could say something I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach. A vampire was near. Carmen and I knew it was coming but it certainly took me by surprise. They were all her right in front of me. The Cullen's.

_UGH! HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL SOMETHING! GOD! _

"How many times do I have to tell you people to leave me alone? JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed at them. My hands went into the air. I was so angry.

"Bella? Oh my god it's really you isn't it?" did Alice seriously just say that?

"No. its fuckin' Kristen Stewart. DUH! Of course it is me!" I gasped out a breath.

"Bella we're so sorry."

"Well. You should be." I stated icily.

"Bell- "

"No. No! _No!_ I have nothing to say to you guys. Just leave me alone. C'mon Carmen were leaving."

And with that I and Carmen started to walk away. Then of course they try to stop us with there stupid super speed! Ugh! Damn it!

"Bella please stop. let us explain." Edward said pathetically. His eyes, I'm sure they looked weepy. All golden and beautiful. But I dare not look at them. I clenched my teeth and raised my hand to him.

"You know what, Edward? You were the one who left _me_. And now all of a sudden you want me _back_? Explain this to me please." I waited a few severed moments. Seeing if he'd even reply. My patients died quickly.

"Well- wait never mind I just don't care." I told him. I turned my back once again. I began to walk. Carmen gave me many questioning looks. But she stayed behind me the whole time. No matter what. I loved this girl!

"I thought you were dead, Bella!" Edward screamed from behind me and Carmen. I was stopped dead in my tracks to the sound of his voice. His voice had so much pain in it. I'm not even sure if I could describe it correctly. I sighed. I turned to Carmen.

"Carmen, go home I need to talk to them. Alone." I whispered that into Carmen's ear. But I was sure the Cullen's could still hear us.

"You sure?" she asked in my ear.

"Yeah. I'll call your cell when I am on my way home. Okays?"

"Yeah. See you" and then Carmen left the graveyard. And then I walked over to the Cullen's.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well-"

"No. I want a straight answer. An answer that doesn't start with the word _well_".

"We want you back in our family. I miss my sister." I was shocked it was Rosalie who said those words.

"Why?"

"Because we love you, Bella. You're our sister." Alice said

"Pfft! If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me 100 years ago."

"But Bella we thought you hated us."

"What! Who told you that?" my eyes went directly to Edward.

"How could you tell them that? Do you really think so little of me! Edward I seriously don't understand. How could you do that!"

He was speechless.

And right then everyone knew I was the one telling the truth and he was the true liar.

And everyone started yelling at him. A whole bunch of: "Edward! How could you!"'s

"You know what?"

"What?" they all answered.

"I have been waiting a hundred years to do this. So you guys stand out of my way."

And I walk closer to Edward with lust in my eyes. I put my warm hand on his cheek.

And leaned in a little closer.

He got in closer too.

His family was disgusted with me. They gave me looks that said: Don't touch him; he's a worthless swine of a man.

_Trust me, I know._ I told them in my head.

And then our lips almost touched.

I quickly pulled back my head and then I lifted my arm and punched him with all of my super slayer strength. He went flying across the graveyard. All of the Cullen's stared at me in horror, they were in complete awe.

I just shrugged my shoulders and then called out to Edward. I wasn't even sure if he could hear me. But I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears flying out.

"NOW LEAVE ME! THE FUCK! ALONE!"

And with that I ran away from all of them. As fast as my legs could go.

**Did you like it? I really hope you did! Review please?**

**-sully cully**


	4. Chapter 4

(Edward pov)  
I thought Bella was finally giving in to me. Maybe even forgiving me. But right before our lips touched. My left cheek suffered deeply. I began to fly across the grave yard. And then the impact of the hard cold ground hit me. Pain shot through my torso as though someone shot me.

My whole family began to run toward me. Emmett picked me up from my shoulders.

"NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I heard Bella say. But she was far too gone for me to answer her back.

I put my cold hand to my cheek. She really did cause me damage. It actually hurt. I was being hurt by a human. Unless...

"She was telling the truth..."I whispered allowed. Letting my thoughts come through.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"The other girl with Bella, her name is Carmen, she told me that Bella was a..." I didn't want to finish the sentence. It just couldn't be real.

"A what, Edward? Spit the God-damned word out!" Rosalie said angrily. She was having a bitch fit. She would have slapped me if I didn't finish the sentence.

"A Vampire Slayer." I concluded.

We made are way into the house and Esme immediately saw the huge bruise on my left cheek. Her eyes widened in fury.

"Emmett, what did you do to your brother!" She was furious at Emmett. Her eyes shot at him, wide, expecting an answer. Before Emmett got super defensive I spoke.

"Emmett didn't do this." I told her quietly. My eyes went to the floor.

"Well then, who did?" she asked still major pissed.

I sighed. "Bella."

She seemed confused. "What?"

"She's alive." I answered softly.

"How?" she shot back.

"I _don't know_." I said thoroughly. Pronouncing each word so clear, because I honestly didn't know. And I felt guilty for not knowing. I should have been there. With her. But I was such a coward.

An afraid little pussycat stuck in a tree. Fuck My Life…

Esme began to spoke unknowledgeable, but I could make it out, she said, "I need to sit down…" and then she took a seat on one of our white leather arm chairs.

"Where is she? How has she been?" she asked once she called down a bit.

"I really don't know, but she just came back to Forks. She's been alive this _whole _time." I said the last sentence softly. God, why couldn't I have been here?

"But _how_?" It was silent for a moment after that. Everyone looked torward me. Expecting me to answer.

"She said she was a vampire slayer."I said trying to not falter as I spoke.

"No. _Really_?"

"Yeah, I need to- I need to talk to Carlisle. He'll know what to make of this." I said failing to keep an even voice this time. I left my family behind me in the living room.

I walked over to Carlisle's study, where he usually hangs out all day long when he is not working. I walked through the heavy wooden door.

"Carlisle?"I called. There was no answer. What...?

He wasn't in there. Where could he be? And then I began to search my mind for his thoughts. And his thoughts were not there, out of range. Where could he be?

I walked away from his study. And back into the living room. Esme was sitting on the couch.

"Esme? Have you seen Carlisle?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Because his thoughts are not in my range. Which means he isn't here. I don't know where he could have gone. Maybe he went to hunt?"

"Alone?" said Jasper skeptically.

"Maybe."

I walked back over to his study and then I actually walked in. The window was wide open. How did I miss that? Then I noticed at his desk there was a note. And it wasn't Carlisle's handwriting.  
It read:

_"If you ever want to see your vampire again, we'll trade him for the slayer. Give us the slayer at 3 am tomorrow night at the abandoned Bradbury Place and you'll be able to have your beloved vampire back._

_Signed,  
The Gentleman"_

I gasped and then I immediately showed the note to my family.

(Bella pov)

I stormed into the house and Carmen looked at my anger.

I threw off my jacket and it landed on the couch with a loud thud. I kicked off my shoes, and then I ran a hand through my hair, fight the urge to rip it out of my head.

"B? What's wrong?" Carmen asked my all concerned. I headed up the stairs and she began to follow me. I turned around and sighed deeply.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just let me sleep it off." I said with an edge in my voice. Carmen said nothing and stopped following me up the stairs. I made it to the top of the stairs and headed into my room and shut the door.

All sound was now gone. I hid myself under the covers, sighed once more, and struggled to fall asleep.

(Edward pov)

"Edward? Do you really think it was a good idea to come here?" Alice asked in a whispering voice. She looked so nervous.

I didn't answer right away. I was trying to decide that for myself. "Alice, everything will be fine." I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. "But this is the only way we can get Carlisle back."

Then I hesitantly knocked on the door. Unknowing of who or what would come to answer it.

**A bit of a cliffy, but I figured that would be good. It gives you a little bit more of a desire to review doesn't it? Now, what makes it mysterious is: where do you think Eddie is? Whoever answers correctly in a review gets their names in the next chapter! The first one to answer correct can have one of their stories advertised! I figured that'd be nice/.^ okay, see you guys soon!**

**-sully cully.**


End file.
